Wideband radio frequency antennas are today constructed using spiral and log-periodic design techniques. These antennas are often of the wrong form for mobile applications with truck and other land based vehicles. For example, a spiral antenna is not suitable for mounting on the bumper of a truck. Also, the preferred installation method may not support a desired configuration of beam patterns. Antennas that do provide the desired mounting configuration are often of limited and relatively narrow bandwidth.